The Shinobi from the Shadows
by Gosaun
Summary: A story about a Shinobi that comes to Konoha from a small village known as Kagegakure. Romance and action abound as Yusaski's past is revealed and his future determined.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw his teacher.

"Hmm? Oh, yes… I got lost on the path called life," Kakashi responded nonchalantly, barely even glancing up from the latest issue of the Make-Out series.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… Did I miss anything?"

"No. They haven't arrived yet."

"See? All that fuss and they aren't even here."

"That's not the point."

"Oh, well."

All of the shinobi of Konohagakure had assembled outside the gates to welcome a group of ninja from Kagegakure, the Village Hidden in Shadow. Kagegakure was a small village, and was considered unimportant politically. However, its leader had recently filed a request to hold a tournament in Konoha, and Lady Tsunade graciously accepted.

The leader of Kagegakure, who was called the Kageshukun (Or Shadow Lord) by the inhabitants, said that he wished to test the best shinobi and, to insure that Tsunade would accept, he made a very interesting offer. The village that produced the strongest shinobi would be able to recruit any ninja from one of the competing villages. Tsunade sent invitations to every Hidden Village, but only Sunagakure decided to accept. Since village leaders could not compete, Kankuro and Temari would be the only ones competing.

The Sand ninja had already arrived, and now everybody was waiting for the Shadow ninja. They were supposedly sending just two shinobi, which was fairly surprising considering the fact that Kagegakure was not known to produce exceptionally strong shinobi. In fact, Tsunade was originally expecting them to send at least five. Since they were only sending two, Tsunade had to hold a smaller tournament to determine which two shinobi from Konoha would be competing, as having more than two would give Konoha an unfair advantage.

"They're here!" somebody shouted as two people appeared in the distance.

Yusaski was a few feet in front of Amber. He wore a standard shinobi outfit with a dark gray vest. A black mask covered his face and concealed his eyes. A katana was strapped to his side. His shoulder-length black hair hung loosely and moved with the slightest breeze.

Amber wore an outfit exactly like Yusaski, but she did not have a mask or a katana. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. She tried to keep up with Yusaski, but he always kept the same amount of distance between them. Finally, she managed to get to his side and stay there.

"Why are you wearing that mask again?" Amber asked.

"I don't want my identity known," Yusaski replied coldly.

"Who would recognize you? It's not like you've ever been here before."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

They sank back into silence. A few moments later, Konoha came into sight and the two heard somebody shout, "They're here!"

Tsunade was the first one to speak to the Shadow ninja. The woman introduced herself first.

"I am Amber Katake and this is Yusaski-"

"Just Yusaski," the man interrupted.

"Well, Amber, Yusaski, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Tsunade said, ignoring the fact that Yusaski refused to give more than his surname.

The Shadow ninja were welcomed like family. The men of the village were fascinated by Amber's beauty and immediately began offering her tours of the village. Kakashi, who showed little interest, was the one who got to do the honors. Yusaski, on the other hand, spent most of his time in his lodgings in the Hokage's mansion.

The tournament wasn't going to start for another month, since Kakashi and Guy, Konoha's competitors, needed time to recover.

Amber spent her time with Kakashi. After he had shown her the village, they discovered that they had a lot in common. They both loved the Make-Out series and they both had a horrible sense of time.

After a week of solitude, Yusaski finally started to wander around the village. He eventually forged a relationship with the Hyuga clan, impressing them with his knowledge of their clan and its prestigious history. He explained to them that he had met a Hyuga many years ago, and had become good friends with him. When asked who the Hyuga was, Yusaski ignored the question and quickly changed topics.


	2. Chapter 2

The month went by quickly and the tournament began. The matches were as follows:

Yusaski-----

|--------------

Kankuro---- |

|---------------------

Amber------ | |

|--------------- |

Guy--------- |-----------------

Kakashi---- |

|------------------------------------

Temari-----

The fights were to take place in the Chunin Exam Stadium. Yusaski's fight was first.

"What is your rank?" Yusaski asked as Kankuro summoned Crow and Black Ant.

"Chunin. Why? Are you afraid you can't beat me?"

"Hmph…"

The rules were simple. Fight until your opponent could no longer continue. Yusaski took a defensive stance as soon as the fight began.

"What's the matter," Kankuro taunted, "Afraid to use your sword?"

"I would never waste my Ninken-ryu on a Chunin."

"Ninken-ryu?"

Yusaski smirked as he performed a very quick series of hand seals. He ended with Boar and punched the ground.

"Earth Style: Pillars of Death!"

Stone spikes shot out of the ground, nearly impaling Kankuro, who jumped into the air at the last second to avoid them. Yusaski was already waiting for him.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

A large fireball shot out of Yusaski's mask, burning Kankuro severely. It wasn't enough to kill him, but the fight was definitely over. Yusaski walked over to Kankuro as medic-nin swarmed the arena.

"Never underestimate your opponent just because they come from a weak village. Remember that for next time, boy."

Amber's match against Guy was much longer, but in the end, Guy won with his Primary Lotus. Kakashi's and Temari's match was short, and Kakashi was the victor. Yusaski knew that his match against Guy would be interesting. He had heard that Guy was a bit exxentric, but was brilliant when it came to Taijutsu. Yusaski was a master of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but he felt like making it interesting.

"Hey, Yusaski, let me see your burning spirit!"

"Might Guy. I hope you're as strong as they say you are. I would hate to be disappointed… To make this much more interesting, I will use only Taijutsu. Is that agreeable?"

"Ha! Ha! I like your confidence, Yusaski! I accept your challenge, and if I cannot defeat you, I will run 500 laps around the arena on my hands!"

Yusaski chuckled as he took his stance. Guy certainly was as eccentric as he had heard. Yusaski raised his arm just in time to block a kick. Guy was definitely as strong as he had heard, but the speed took him by surprise. Yusaski was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of attacks that Guy could launch in just a few seconds. He barely managed to block and could not counter at all. After a few minutes, however…

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Yusaski crouched and spun in a circle, his right leg outstretched. Guy's punch skimmed the top of Yusaski's head, but Yusaski managed to catch Guy's leg with his own. Before Guy could even hit the ground, Yusaski and spun completely around and punched Guy in the ribs with powerful jab. Guy flew across the arena, hitting the ground only twice before crashing into the wall.

"This is still far from over," Yusaski said as he resumed his stance. Guy was already getting up and spitting a clot of blood. Guy touched his side and nodded before walking toward Yusaski.

"You are very good!" Guy laughed as he resumed his stance.

"I got lucky," Yusaski responded casually.

"Hm…"

Once again, Yusaski barely managed to block a kick, but this time, he countered with a kick of his own to Guy's ribs. The kick landed and caused Guy to drop to one knee.

"You had four broken ribs and you still attacked. Courageous, but foolish, especially since you now have six."

"This fight has gotten my spirit burning brighter than ever! I am not about to give up!"

Yusaski smirked as he took a few steps back and resumed his stance. "Then get up and fight. I won't hit a man while he is down."

Guy disappeared instantly, causing Yusaski to raise his guard even more.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Yusaski barely managed to turn around and get his arm up in time to block. There was a resounding _snap!_ as the attack connected. Yusaski's arm was broken.

"HA!"

Guy flipped off of Yusaski's arm and dove forward as soon as he landed, kicking straight up as he did so, which sent Yusaski flying high into the air.

"Primary Lotus!"

Guy grabbed Yusaski and began to spin around rapidly, heading right for the ground. They slammed into the earth and a figure leaped away from the impact crater. When the dust cleared, Yusaski was standing, brushing dirt off of his vest. Guy was laying in the crater, unconscious.

"Now it's over," Yusaski said as he walked out of the arena and brushed past the medic-nin.


End file.
